


Friends and Lovers

by Viridian5



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: Episode Related, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-04
Updated: 1999-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of disappointments, Pete and Berg try to console one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Two Guys, a Girl and a Limo."
> 
> The rumpling comment came out of a discussion with Te. Thanks to Small Woodinat Creature for advice.

The instant Pete walked in the door, he asked, "You're still up? Berg, what's wrong?"

"I did it, Pete. I told Ashley we couldn't be together if she was going to stay with Justin. We can't be 'friends,' because we're not."

Pete sat down next to him on the couch. "Good for you!"

"Good? The whole time she was walking away, I kept expecting her to turn around and run back to me saying, 'I don't want to lose you, Berg. I'll break up with Justin if that's what it takes.' But she never even looked back."

"I'm sorry." Pete put his hand on Berg's shoulder and squeezed.

"Sorry? You hate Ashley! You've been telling me to kick her to the curb forever."

"I'm sorry for you. I know you want her badly."

"You're sorry because I want her?"

"Hell yeah. She's demonic."

"I know." And Berg couldn't help thinking that her demonic ways were what made him want her the most...

"But if she was good for you and made you happy, I would have stepped away."

Berg grinned ruefully. "How do you pull that off? I always fail miserably."

Pete smiled in a way that made Berg's heart rise into his throat. "Because I mean it."

Ashley was an addiction, a dark craving that Berg knew would only wreck him every time, but he couldn't stop wanting her. But Pete made him feel so good. Berg usually wasn't one to question good fortune, but he sometimes wondered what he could have done to deserve such a true friend and defender.

"I was such an idiot."

"No argument here."

Berg smacked Pete's arm but followed the slap with a caress, enjoying the feel of the suit jacket's fabric. He loved the way Pete looked in that chauffeur's suit.

"I know you and Sharon were telling me how bad Ashley was, but you both have ulterior motives. Though I did think it was cute the way you stepped in front of me and told her I wasn't there. Anyway, it only took Adam Carolla a few minutes with me and Ashley to see how sick we were together."

Pete looked down. "Yeah, Adam Carolla's a genius."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't make me hurt you, Pete."

"All right. Adam got me fired. He called my boss after the rest of you got out." Pete grinned darkly. "When he told me, I hit the brakes so hard he rammed his head into the seat in front of him."

"That's my boy!"

"I already turned in my keys and hat tonight." Pete settled back against the couch. "It was good money, and I'm going to miss it."

"I'm going to miss that job too."

"You?"

"I love it when you come home in this suit."

Pete shifted a little. "How so?"

Berg nuzzled the skin just above Pete's collar. "It fits you so well. Especially the pants. And it's so _neat_, all pressed and orderly. It makes me want to rumple you. All over."

Pete wiggled against him. "So that's why you've been more insatiable than usual since I started this job."

"Well, that and finding out that rich women were paying you for your company... Kitten. It made me appreciate you more to think that you could have charged me the market rate but still gave yourself to me for free."

"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"No. You know, that was really sneaky, luring Ashley and me into the limo to force us to talk to Adam. Then you locked us all in and took control, acted stern with us. I think I'm corrupting you." Berg draped himself on Pete. "I like it."

"Well, I like being corrupted," Pete gasped.

"Then you lost your job for helping me..."

"It wasn't just--" Pete writhed as Berg nipped at his neck. "Yeah, it was all for you."

It took all of Berg's willpower not to rip or bite all of Pete's buttons off. Pete had stopped looking neat and orderly and gone to debauched and needy, well-tailored clothing askew, eyes dark and shining. Berg couldn't help wondering how much more those women would have paid to see him like this, but they were out of luck.

Pete was _his_ driver for the evening.

Soon they were naked on the couch and wrapped around one another, kissing, stroking, and biting. "Pete, please fuck me," Berg moaned.

Pete gave Berg a dark, sultry look that would have shocked most of the people who thought they knew him. Then he licked his way down Berg's shuddering body, nibbling at the nipples before tracing a slow path down the stomach. Looking up all the while, he gave his roommate's cock a few teasing sucks before heading down to the balls, the perineum, and finally...

Berg bucked and panted as Pete rimmed him, as that tongue thrust into him repeatedly. Pleasure blasted through him, and he would have been pulling Pete's hair if it hadn't been so short.

Pete finally backed away to rummage under the couch cushions. Berg begged shamelessly as Pete ripped open the condom and slowly sheathed himself, prolonging the torture. He stroked in just as slowly before setting a strong, thorough rhythm, with Berg wiggling and pushing to help him go in as deeply as possible. They moved together in a sweaty tangle of bodies and soft moans. Berg lost the ability to say anything comprehensible once Pete started to fondle his cock.

Berg's hands clamped down on Pete's ass as he came. That last sensation seemed to be all Pete needed to reach orgasm himself, with he did with a low wail. Then he nestled into Berg with a happy sigh. Berg smiled, weary but more than sated, and stroked Pete's close-cropped hair.

******************************************************

As Pete listened to the slow, steady throb of Berg's heart, he tried to use this reassuring closeness to repair the cracks in his own, but they deepened every time Ashley came up. It did hurt to be "just friends" with the person you loved.

Pete knew that from experience.

### End

 

**Note:** From ABC-TV's official _Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place_ site:  
http://abc.go.com/primetime/2_guys_a_girl_and_a_pizza_place/index.html

"4) Invent a TWO GUYS pizza-eating game. Order in a pizza, slip  
a TWO GUYS episode in the VCR and enjoy the show in ways you  
never dreamed possible. Some suggestions: One bite every time  
Berg does William Shatner. Two bites every time Sharon is seen  
eating pizza. Three bites every time Pete kisses Berg."

  -- "12 Ways to Survive 6 Weeks Without TWO GUYS on Wednesdays"


End file.
